


Seducing a Malfoy

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Seduction, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Harry has had enough of waiting for Lucius to make a move, during one of Draco's parties he slips away to find the missing Malfoy Lord, and makes it more than clear what he wants. Slash
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/389104
Comments: 14
Kudos: 961





	Seducing a Malfoy

Lucius looked up a little startled when the door to his bedroom opened, and a now familiar figure stepped inside, not looking into the room as he turned to close the door, only turning around once it was locked.

"Have you gotten lost again, Harry?" Lucius asked slightly amused from where he was lying in bed reading, slightly away of the fact that he was not wearing a top, but mainly fighting not to laugh at the fact that Harry appeared yet again to have gotten himself turned around in the manor.

If he had been told 4 years ago that he would not only be addressing Harry in the familiar term, but that the sight of the 'Saviour of the Wizarding world' being in his home would be an equally familiar sight, and that they would actually have gotten on, he probably would have hexed them.

Never mind the fact that Draco and Harry were now good friends. Harry had been spending more and more time at the manor as his and Draco's friendship evolved and through that the thin civility that had formed between himself and the young man.

When Harry had spoken up for he and Draco at their trials they had been shocked, the newly named Saviour had been badly injured in the Last Battle and had not been seen for weeks after it, all that had been announced to the press by his friends and family had been that he was ok and healing and just needed time. So the sight of the Saviour limping into the courtroom, clearly still in a lot of pain and discomfort, supported between Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, he made his way to the stand to speak up for them, telling the Court how they had helped him escape from Malfoy Manor, and helped the three teens hide who they were when they had been first caught.

He had clearly been in an incredible amount of pain, but he had grit his teeth and stayed on the stand telling the Court how Lucius had helped them get into Gringotts to gain an item that would help them win the war, how he had helped Harry by pretending that the young man was dead when Voldemort had sent him to check his pulse, giving Harry time to get himself back together to carry on the fight and ultimately win.

To the further shock of the two of them, once Harry had stepped down he had placed himself firmly in the seats on the slightly empty side of the Court that were there to support Lucius and Draco, and then Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger proceeded to also take the stand in their defence. The two of them going into great detail how Draco had helped them in Hogwarts during the Final Battle to complete their task to end the war, and when they had been weakened and nearly attacked by Death Eaters he had protected them and stood back to back with the two of them for the rest of the battle while his Father helped Harry.

It was widely acknowledged that there was no chance in hell that Lucius and Draco were going to be convicted after the three heroes of the hour had stood up for them so firmly.

After that Draco and Harry had formed a tentative friendship that had developed over time until Lucius suddenly realised that Harry Potter was spending an incredible amount of time here in the manor.

Their own relationship was a lot more complicated, there was a far more serious history between the two of them and not just schoolyard fighting. They had settled into a friendship that Lucius had come to realise meant a lot to him. The younger man was intelligent and thoughtful, he had not allowed the fame and power to go to his head.

He, however, was still hopeless in the Manor even after all these years, and quite often found himself in the wrong rooms or on the completely wrong side of the Manor. It completely amused Lucius and the number of times he had come across Harry wandering around scratching his head and had to lead him to the right place was hilarious.

"Lucius, you weren't at the party!" Harry smiled at him.

"I am currently feigning serious illness," Lucius smirked before letting out a clearly fake cough. "What about yourself, I would have thought that Draco would have been following you around like a shadow,"

"He was, but I distracted him with the fact some wizard was chatting up Astoria and muttered I was going to a breath of air as he stomped off," Harry grinned strolling a little closer to the bed.

"You didn't answer me as to whether you were lost again, did you miss the door to the guest quarters?" Lucius asked confused placing his book down onto the bed watching the young man confused.

He was also getting a little worried that if Harry continued the way his own body was twitching he would be unable to leave the bed to lead Harry to the guest quarters. Having him here in his bedroom was giving his brain many conflicting thoughts that were rapidly heading to the many fantasies that he had had about the younger man over the last few years, and it was sending his body signals that he really needed it to stop doing.

"Hmm lost? No, I have quite a good sense of direction," Harry shrugged.

Lucius narrowed his eyes as he watched Harry unbuttoning the front of his robes, sliding them from his shoulders and allowing them to drop to the floor with a distinctive sound that seemed to echo in the room as he carried on walking forward.

"What are you doing Harry?" Lucius asked licking his lips, the fire in the fireplace suddenly feeling as though it were giving off 10 times the amount of heat that it had been seconds ago. And then he narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean you have a good sense of direction, you are always getting lost in here,"

"Am I? I always seem to manage to find you no problem," Harry smirked, his hands undoing his tie.

"You get lost on purpose?" Lucius frowned.

"Yes, it was the only way I could get you to start talking to me, and get you by yourself. You have an exceedingly bad habit of shoving Draco between the two of us whenever you can," Harry accused lightly, dropping his tie to the floor.

'That is because I am having carnal thoughts about his best friend and am using him as a shield to try and remind my libido as to why shagging you silly is a bad idea,' Lucius thought to himself as he watched those tanned fingers going to shirt buttons and started undoing them as well.

Harry though appeared to be able to read his mind if the smirk that crossed those lips that Lucius had had far too many fantasies about, and only half of them he had to admit were explicit.

"Harry," The name was warningly said but Harry just seemed to take it as an invitation, the shirt nearly completely undone now. "How much exactly did you have to drink?"

"One firewhisky, I will admit for a little bit of Dutch courage considering you seem to be being purposefully ignorant as to the fact that I have been trying very very hard to seduce you for over a year now," Harry answered promptly, and then to Lucius' despair and his body's delight the shirt was gone and lying on his bedroom floor.

"Oh, Dear Merlin…." Lucius could not have said much else as his eyes were torn between looking in his fill of that golden tanned chest and the fingers that were now undoing his belt.

"Really Lucius I could think of nothing else that I could do to make sure you were aware of the fact that I want you so badly that my body literally burns for you whenever I am with you, that I can't stop thinking about you, and that I want you to finally bloody fuck me through your mattress,"

"Oh dear Merlin," The belt was dropped onto the bedroom floor, and those fingers moved to unfasten his trousers. The wounded sound Lucius let out upon the revelation that Harry was wearing nothing at all underneath his trousers could not have been stopped even had his brain not seemed to have completely shut down.

"You have been driving me absolutely mad Lucius, I have been desperately trying to let you know how much I want you but for an incredibly intelligent man, you can be incredibly obtuse," Harry to Lucius' relief and disappointment left his trousers undone but did not take them off, and instead crawled onto the bed toward Lucius.

"Oh, dear Merlin…"

"Can you not say anything else?" Harry asked slightly amused, crawling over Lucius and settling to straddle his lap.

"I am worried what I may say should I say anything else," Lucius licked his lips hungrily, clenching his hands into the duvet to stop himself from reaching out.

"And what is the harm in saying what you want?" Harry tilted his head.

"Because this would not be a quick fuck for me, Harry," Lucius warned. He pressed himself back against the headboard when Harry leant forward, his hands brushing teasingly over Lucius' chest before resting his hands against the headboard either side of Lucius' head.

There was barely a breath's space between their lips, Lucius could feel Harry's breath against his lips, the heat of his skin against his own, and those beautiful emerald green eyes were sparking with heat and passion as they gazed at Lucius.

"And you think that that is all this is for me?" Harry said softly, before closing that last gap between them and saying his next words against Lucius' lips. "I'm in love you Lucius,"

There was a breath between the two of them, and then Lucius' arms snapped out and one wrapped around Harry's waist, the other cupping the back of his neck to pull the younger man closer as he devoured his lips with all the built-up passion and desire that he had been feeling for him, and been forced down for far too long.

Harry groaned against his lips and gave back as good as he got, pressing himself fully against Lucius, and whining as the older man sucked fiercely on his top lip before going back to devouring him.

The two of them could not get enough of the other, their kisses hungry and desperate as they drank from the other, their hands wandering over the other's chest and back, finally, finally touching after years of dreaming of this.

"Lucius, I can't wait," Harry groaned writhing against the older man's body.

"Me either,"

"I want you inside of me Lucius, I need to feel you inside of me, I want to ride you so badly, I want to feel you, I want…"

"If you keep on talking this is going to be over far too quickly!" Lucius growled before he gripped Harry's thighs and shifted so quickly that Harry suddenly found himself on his back staring up at the canopy of Lucius' bed.

And then the blonde's hands were on him, gripping his trousers and practically ripping the fabric from his body, throwing them uncaringly in the general direction of the floor, but his focus was completely on the younger man writhing under him as he quickly cast the stretching and lubrication charm on him as his lips battled with those too smart ones to try and undo him as much as he made him feel undone.

Harry whined and reached out when Lucius suddenly disappeared completely, his lips and the heat of his body, sitting up on his elbows to glare at the other and ask what the hell he thought that he was doing.

Only the words died on his lips, and his breath caught in his chest at the image in front of him. Lucius had removed his grey silk pyjama bottoms and was lying on the bed, completely naked, his glowing skin looking even more delicious against the blue silk of his bedsheets, his hand reached down and was stroking his heavy erection as he watched Harry's perusal of him with hooded eyes.

"I thought you said that you wanted to ride me?" Lucius challenged.

"I do," Harry breathed out, his eyes settling on the thick flesh in Lucius' hand. "You're bigger than I imagined,"

"Is that a good thing?" Lucius smirked watching Harry climb to his knees and crawl over to straddle his lap again.

"Definitely!" Harry said enthusiastically. His hand reaching out to wrap around the length before he looked up to meet Lucius' eyes. "I need…"

"Yes…"

"Merlin," Harry groaned, feeling more empty than he had ever felt in his life, and more aroused than he had ever felt in his life, his body was on fire and they hadn't even done anything yet.

As he had done a million times in his dreams Harry pumped Lucius' length before crawling further up his body, raising himself so he could place the tip of Lucius' erection at his entrance.

He gasped and closed his eyes as the head slipped into his body, but like a spell had been cast on him by the other man he opened his eyes as he sunk his body down onto the length, the two of them watching the other intently, reading the passion and pleasure, the desire and the heat, and the emotions expressed on the other's face.

When Harry had fully seated onto Lucius' length he had to close his eyes and bite his bottom lip as he panted slightly, tilting his head back as he started a slow rock of his hips, absorbing the feeling of finally, finally have Lucius inside of him.

Lucius used the time to look his fill, his hands holding gently onto Harry's hips, thumbs gently stroking his skin as he revelled in the feeling of being inside the man he had dreamt of so many nights now, a man who had driven him mad, apparently on purpose.

And then Harry's eyes opened and Lucius who had thought that those beautiful green eyes couldn't have gotten any better got lost into them, the heated arousal and desire, the sudden utter sexuality and power in them making him want to groan out loud as Harry placed his hands on Lucius' stomach and started to rock his hips.

Before long the two of them were rocking together in perfect rhythm, the heat and passion between them only getting higher and higher. Harry let out the most amazing noise when Lucius gripped his hips as he started to tire and instead started thrusting up into him, at the end of the thrust stabbing himself even deeper and hitting parts of Harry he hadn't known existed.

"Oh Merlin Lucius," Harry whined dropping down onto his elbows, still moving his hips with Lucius, but sealing their lips together in a messy, demanding kiss. Their sweat-slick skin slid together and only enhanced the feeling over the other pressed so close even higher.

"Oh oh oh Lucius, Lucius I'm going to…" Harry reached for his own erection as the demands of his orgasm pressed closer and closer.

"No," Lucius grabbed his wrists and rolled them, not even withdrawing from Harry as he moved them so Harry was lying on his back, and then carried on thrusting into him. "On my cock alone,"

Seeing Harry coming undone underneath him was everything and more that Lucius had dreamt of, and he quickly followed his lover over the edge, thrusting himself as deeply into Harry as he could before spilling himself.

Harry smiled contently as Lucius dropped down onto the bed next to him, and before he could move was reaching out to guide Harry against him. Harry tucked himself into the crook of Lucius' larger, broader body, pressing his nose against the base of his throat and humming contently as Lucius wrapped him into a warm and protective embrace, their legs sliding together so that they were tangled comfortably.

Lucius reached down with his free hand and linked their fingers where Harry had been resting his hands against his bare chest.

"I love you too," Lucius said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. Harry looked up at him with bright green eyes full of hope and love, and Lucius could no more have stopped the sweet kiss that he pressed to those rosebud lips that he could have stopped himself falling in love with this amazing man in the first place.

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry chuckled a couple of moments after they parted making Lucius smile at him.

"I am a selfish man, I am aware that you could have anyone that you wanted, and yet you want me, I will make sure that I give you no reason to change your mind," Lucius swept his thumb back and forth over Harry's knuckles as the young man smiled lovingly at him.

"We're going to fight and argue, we both know that, we still butt heads, but I will always be with you," Harry promised.

"We are going to have to tell Draco before he accidentally finds out," Lucius sighed.

"How do you think he will take it?" Harry asked worriedly. He loved Lucius but Draco was one of his closest friends.

"I do not know, I hope that he will listen and when he realises that this is not just a quick fumble in the sheets that he may be amenable to giving us a chance," Lucius said before smiling at Harry. "But that is a worry for another time, right now, I want to concentrate and think of nothing but you,"

"That I can agree with," Harry smiled glowingly up at him, leaning up to seal their lips together in a slow languid kiss. The first of many for decades to come he hoped, his heart dancing in his chest at the potential of future that flowed around them as they lay wrapped in each other.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Lucius looked at Draco concerned as they waited for his reaction. Lucius had not even had time to plan how he wanted to tell Draco that he was in love with his best friend and that by some miracle Harry was in love with him, but he knew that this was not how he wanted his son to find out at all.

"Draco," Lucius said softly reaching out to ensure that Harry was covered by the blanket as he watched his son's expression turn more and more thunderous.

"I knew it!" Draco growled.

"Draco,"

"I absolutely knew it!"

"Look we didn't want to hurt…"

"I can't believe you!"

"Draco…"

"I knew you were faking being ill!" Draco snapped crossing his arms and glaring darkly at his father.

"We are in...what?" Lucius blinked.

"And you! I'm just popping out for a bit of fresh air! You both owe me big time I hope that you know that! Put some clothes on for the love of Merlin, you're paying for me to have breakfast at Le Masion!" Draco huffed naming his favourite, and the most expensive, restaurant in Britain, before spinning and leaving the room with a great throwing of his arms.

"Well…"

"That wasn't what I was expecting," Harry muttered.

"Please, you two think you're so subtle!" Draco bellowed before the doors to his suite slammed shut.

Harry rolled onto his back to look up at Lucius, who was now leaning over him, his blue eyes intent as they gazed down into beautiful green.

"That went better than I was expecting," Harry said softly.

"Indeed, it appears that neither of us was as subtle as we thought," Lucius snorted reaching down to brush his fingers gently against Harry's cheek.

"So, ready to go to breakfast with your son and his best friend who also now happens to be your boyfriend?" Harry grinned when Lucius groaned and the kiss that he had been going for was aborted as he dropped down onto the pillow.

"Do you mind not phrasing it like that, it sounds horrific!" Lucius groaned before pouting as Harry slipped from the bed. "And who said that I am your boyfriend?" He raised his eyebrow as he watched Harry move completely naked across the room.

"Hmm you're right, boyfriend doesn't really suit you, lover or partner?" Harry said as he closed the door and then prowled back over to Lucius.

"Harry," Lucius warned but the younger man just climbed onto the bed and started kissing his way up the inside of his thighs until he reached Lucius' growing erection. "Harry…" His name was said in a far different manner this time as those beautiful red lips wrapped around his flesh and slid down.

"Draco won't be ready for another hour, you know what he is like, especially going to Le Masion, but if you don't want to…" Harry grinned when his arm was gripped and he found himself underneath Lucius, the older man lining himself up with Harry's still stretched entrance, and with a quickly muttered lubrication spell, thrust himself deeply into Harry's body, drawing and pleased groan from the younger, his fingers sinking into Lucius' shoulders as his legs fell open to allow Lucius deeper, welcoming him into the warm, tight heat of his body.

"I prefer lover, there can be no misunderstanding that way, but just in case.." Lucius drew back and thrust deeply back into his lover's beautiful body drawing a guttural moan from Harry. "I will make sure that the only name you can remember is mine," he finished before setting up a rhythm that lit Harry on fire and fulfilled his promise.


End file.
